rise of the end
by lfbc07
Summary: read the first chap its short


Disclaimer: do not read the following if you're underage and/or it is illegal in your location. the following is property of marvel and other respectable owners.

I walked up the cobblestone drive on to the oh so familiar greens of the front lawn until got to the mahogany wood doors I opened them as if they were the gates to hell , I carried my bags in and closed the door allowing it to slam, immediately Scott came around the corner and up to me. "Welcome home." Precise and to the point, he went to my things and tried to carry them I stopped him and carried my own things we started our journey towards the elevator once the metallic clang of doors closed I dropped my bags and turned to him I shoved him into the wall our lips connected we were like that until he stopped me "I can't this time" I grabbed my bags off the ground "I won't wait" the metal doors opened and I continued walking alone to my room

As I looked around I realized everything was in the same place I left it I went over to the desk and picked up the photo frame with me and Scott the day he took me to the carnival we for some messed up reason we got our faces painted, I was yanked from my thoughts by a telepathic message welcome back we request your presence ugh I didn't want to do this yet. I slowly peeked my head out of the room and made my way down to Xavier's office. The last time I was in these halls I was leaving this place I swore I would never come back oh how the fates have turned. come in the door automatically opened with a whoosh and there sat Xavier with the senior xmen team my eyes first went to Scott then jean with her arm wrapped around his affectionately I avoided eye contact with them and I felt embarrassed hurt and angry . I felt my powers go to jean I restrained myself. I sat down across from the professor "what was so urgent that I needed to come right away" he looked a bit leery at that statement "does there need to be a reason for a father wanting to visit with his son?" I laughed "not in most situations but with you there is always an ulterior motive." His tone changed suddenly "magneto has been most irrational in his latest attacks." I laughed in his face "so bucket brain is going senile why should I care? That's YOUR department last time I checked I quit your little wannabee superhero group, figure it out yourself." I got up about to walk out the door till he tried to talk to me "you know the way you got me here was a low blow you knew if you asked I wouldn't have even answered the phone." He was taken aback by that "it's important we NEED your help without you thousands are going to die" another curse he knew how to get me to do things he was a master manipulator "one condition I want my old position back." He took careful consideration "that position has been filled but co-leader of the junior team is open" after an hour of negotiating I agreed and went back to my quarters on the staff floor even when I was a student I had a room up there as to 'keep me safe' in my father's words . I was to meet with the junior team for the announcement I got to my room to find that Scott had beaten me there he was currently sitting on my bed looking distant "what are you doing here?" he looked up with sad eyes, no matter his goggles hid his eyes I could tell "I wanted to tell you…" I didn't want to hear it "I don't care. You only wanted a glimpse of life without ruby quartz holding you back. Also I really don't like you coming in my room." I walked out before he could repeal I made my way to the danger room, upon entering I saw approximately 9 people on the junior team:

Jaime-multiple man

Bobby-ice man

Ray-berzerker

Amara-magma

Jubilee-jubilee

Kitty -shadowcat

Sam-cannonball

Jean=paul-northstar

Lllyana Rasputin-magik

After the simple introductions I learned that ray was current leader of the juniors when the professor made the announcement he was visibly in laymen terms pissed. "He comes on his first day and makes leader this is bull… this is favoritism." I shook my head and looked down at his outburst the professor reprimanded him "I can assure you that he is most qualified…" I was not one to be underestimated all throughout my schooling I was pushed harder because it was assumed I got special treatment "he is right I should have to prove myself." He gave a superior look "damn right" I smiled "how about a little face off?" he looked rather intrigued yet nodded "against who" I grinned "against the team of course"

Evaluation exam_

I looked at them all. It was decided that I would go against them one by one starting with ray I already had it in my head that I would take them out quick and easy

Ray-

We each stood waiting for the other the tiniest flinch would set us off he got impatient and sent a bolt of electrical energy at me. I looked at it and it dissipated transforming into motion energy without anything for it to move I got a nice gust of wind, I looked at ray more importantly his mutant energy and duplicated it into myself at the same time blocking his mutant energy from him I then charged a moderate bolt of electricity and flung it at him he was knocked out without his powers to protect him.

Jaime -

Jaime stood there waiting expectantly as soon as he saw I would not make the first move he tried to strike but i pulled the plug as soon as he tried to multiply I blocked off his energy allowing him to knock himself out

Bobby-

I'll have to admit bobby was tough we went at it for 15 minutes before I could even attempt to go on the offensive his freezing energy moved to fast for me to concentrate on a couple of times he knocked me across the room and he was sledding on his ice sleds that I couldn't block his mutant energy. His next barrage of ice bolt s were sent forth to my position I changed their motion energy into potential then back in the opposite direction but before they were shielded from I sped up their molecules and they changed into water and sent ice man to the floor with the water throwing off his balance I sent three bolts of electricity at him and he was out

The next five went off without a hitch until I got to the last member of the junior team, magik. Her powers were magical in nature but ran off energy which gave her and my powers too similar to use against her. I sensed out the energy in the air's molecules and focused on them transforming and turning into a sword made up of carbon nano-fibers, black hole particles, and diamond it looked split in half with diamond curving through it and black on one side with silver/blue on the other. She smirked at me in feminine superiority and summoned her soulsword she lunged at me and I blocked and ducked I raised my sword above my head I decided to stay In a defensive position till an opportunity showed itself. 15 minutes later I was drenched and exhausted I started absorbing energy from the air and invigorating myself with it, she did the same I lunged and our swords clashed our auras started glowing aw we charged our swords with power I pushed my blade further both stuck in a sword lock I sent a zap of electricity in her direction, "consulo" she shouted raising her hand and its energy suddenly shifted and reversed sending it towards me I rolled to the left and then there was suddenly a blaring noise coming from the ceiling and then there was a churning mechanical noise , guns popped from the walls and took fire magik started redirecting the flames and I sensed the presence of a telepath trying to make contact I let them in are you two alright ? came Charles voice for the moment what happened? he then went blank I could sense his mental signature fade , and for the first time in a long time I felt worried for my father convinced he was in real danger I decided to cut loose. "Grab hold and duck!" I started rearranging the molecules and atoms in the air to form lava I started throwing on to the blades and other machinery on the walls soon the room started repairing itself, I took the molecules and ripped apart their atoms causing miniatures nukes inside the walls making sure no radiation escaped my grasp or towards magik the lights suddenly went out. "we got to get to top surface can you get us there?" she smiled then all of the sudden was next to me she grabbed my hand and we were on a solid rock in a place that looked like space then we were on the mansions front lawn but the whole staff was present and fighting against magneto the god damn bucket head was pissing me off I looked at him and saw for the first time the manic look in his eyes I immediately suppressed his and the brotherhoods powers and sent a gale force gust at them rounding them up with storm directing the wind into a mini tornado with them in the eye of it. I threw them into a cage of stone and focused on them I placed an energy block on their mutant energy and ran to my father I saw a dart in his neck and him slumped in his wheelchair he wasn't awake I couldn't sense telepathic energy flow from him I broke I had no understanding of what happened next but I started mumbling in tongues I didn't know I had, "to the fires of hell your soul shall fly I send it screaming across the sky where it shall endure eternal pain and slowly you shall go insane you will live as fate condemns but you will never find true friends and with this curse your soul I bind in deepest hell for all of time" before I was finished magik seemed to sense something and started chanting herself "Nullus veneficium ager" and a blue orb surrounded the brotherhood absorbing my curse then for the first time I realized I was floating I felt my senses expanding and then I fell I suddenly felt my mother there but then sleep fell upon me.

I awoke in the med bay with Scott hovering over me "hey sleeping beauty I smiled and then quickly changed it into a scowl "what happened?" "No one knows exactly what happened, but the brotherhood is in custody and Professor Xavier is in a coma we are not real sure where to go from here."

When I returned to my room I sat and laid there thinking I spent so much time hating my father and now I don't know how to feel. I feel numb nothing makes sense.

I spent the next few days recovering because whatever happened on the field wore me out, which worried me because it never happened before. I met with magik three or four times discussing things; she came up with the idea that I had mystics in my family that it's in my blood. I didn't really want whatever the hell it is and rejected the idea that I inherited anything especially not from my mother since it couldn't have been from my father. I kept to myself most days the only time I over spoke was in a official capacity as team leader or when talking to magik she soon became my best friend over the next few days and so I thought to bring her into my 'inner sanctum'. So I walked through the school trying to sense her unique energy signature, it took me about an hour and finally was outside her door, I knocked and then the door opened and I was flabbergasted at the sight before me where I was expecting the room to be was a black hole not like in space or anything but a wall of pure blackness I focused on it and started pushing with my hands I eventually weakened it enough where I could push through I fell flat on my face in her room unlike the stereotype occult room it was exactly like how you would expect an 18year old girls room might like right down to the stuffed animal that was shoved on a shelf. Then Lllyana walked through the mirror into the room "hey Eric what are you doing" she said I detected a very faint accent meaning she just worked out. "Just checking in on you wondering if you want to hang in my room for a little bit?" she looked at me for a moment recollecting what I told her about my room. Only two people have been in my room besides me my father in an official capacity that was not my choice to let him in and Scott which meant by my choice only one person has ever seen my room she didn't know about me and Scott I just said we were hanging out. Two. Counting her she finished getting dressed and we were out. We made our way to the elevator for the journey to the staff floor, "why is your room on the top floor?" I never told her or anybody Xavier was my father. "you'll see" we made our way to my door and I entered the key code and with a whoosh the door slid opened and my room appeared we walked past the doorframe and an idea popped into my head "what was that black wall in your door?" she looked at me walking to the bed and sitting. "a barrier spell" I sat on the desk chair "you think you could put one in my room?" she nodded her head "sure" then she looked over my shoulder to the picture frame sitting on the desk "what's the story there?" "Long story and there isn't much of one" the rest of the time she put up a barrier in my door way then she went to her room to relax before she had her date with bobby. It was about ten and all the students had to be in bed, I got a shower then changed into my sapphire blue silk boxer shorts, there was a knock on my door, well not really a knock as it sounded like something was thrown against my wall. I opened my door and Scott was there and he smelled like he was 100 proof I could smell the alcohol on him there was enough for me to get drunk off of. I pulled him up "Scott, Scott what are you doing here, and what the hell happened?" he looked up at me in his drunken stupor "what are you doing here eric?" I laughed "I live here." I couldn't be mad at him right now he was too cute when he was drunk he had an innocent air around him. I dragged him in my room and laid him on the bed "look who wants to play." He sat up and tried to kiss me I pushed him back on the bed as much as id like to feel him with me again this would be taking advantage of him, I grabbed some water from the mini-fridge next to the desk I gave it to him and he drank about half I sat next to him and cradled his head while he nodded between conciseness. "you know I still love you right?" I laughed as a dribble of tears threatened to be unleashed. "yeah" I wiped my face "im only with jean to get over you." "shush just get some rest we will talk about it tomorrow." I knew full well I wasn't going to talk about it tomorrow but I didn't want to talk about it now.


End file.
